


First Contact

by FlygonRider



Category: DC Elseworlds, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Polyamory, Teen Titans Earth One, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider
Summary: It's not often that Tara is shocked, but, well, having your girlfriend tell you that she wants to be the one to make friendly with a bunch of aliens will do that to you.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Polyship Prompt week 2018, day 1, Fluff!
> 
> (Admitedly, I may have taken some liberties with the 'fluff' part of it.)
> 
> Fic is loosely based off [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175440251702/imagine-person-a-of-your-ot3-comes-across-b-and-c) prompt from the Polyship Prompts blog on Tumblr!
> 
> This is also based off the Earth One series of comics, and a personal AU of mine. All characters have their Earth One characterizations and backstories.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved!

“Hey, can we talk?” Raven set down her glass of ice water in front of Tara and Starfire, before sitting down. “There’s something important I need to tell you.”

Starfire twined her tail around her leg, knowing what was coming. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Tara took the cup and stole a drink.

“Well,” Raven traced the wood grain, seeming to be at a loss for words, “I’ve been in contact with the Tamranians.”

“Yes, and?” Tara frowned, making a ‘keep going’ gesture.

“And we’ve opened up talks about maybe bringing them to Earth to start trading.”

“Raven, if we can’t handle a guy flying around in a cape, what makes you think we’ll be able to handle aliens dropping out of the sky?” Tara asked. 

“Fine. I should have known it’d be pointless talking to you.” Raven stood up and stormed inside. Just as Tara was going after her, she felt Starfire’s talon lock around her wrist.

“Let me talk to her.” Starfire leaned down and kissed Tara’s forehead before following Raven.

“Star?” Raven called from the kitchen. “I’m in here.”

“Raven, sit.” Starfire pulled her upstairs and onto her bed, before hugging her tightly. “You angry.”

“No, I just kinda want support since this is such a big thing, and I know she has some good points, so now I’m even wondering if it’s a good idea.”

“You think too much.” Starfire rubbed their faces together, and fell back onto the mattress, taking Raven with her. “Your idea good. Tara’s points good. You two _talk_ , please.”

Raven pulled herself closer, taking in Starfire’s burnt ozone smell. Something inside her that had gotten all cactus-prickly smoothed over.

“Raven?” Tara’s voice floated in, making Starfire open her eyes. “I wanted to apolo-“ She saw them intertwined, and became flustered. “Fuck, sorry, I’ll leave-“

Raven sat up, offering a hand. “You can come in.” Tara sat on the end of the bed, and Raven muttered something that might have been “idiot” before scooting closer. Starfire crawled over and hugged Tara from behind.

“I’m sorry about what I said before,” Tara said, grabbing Raven’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “It was way over the line.”

“Tar, it’s fine. I mean,” Raven ran her fingers through her hair, letting out an embarrassed laugh, “maybe I am going into this blind. But, at the same time, they had stuff that would be so useful to us. I mean, they had these healing tubes where they’d dump you in and boom, you come out completely better! And crazy accurate maps of the whole galaxy. If we could trade with them, just imagine how much our space travel technology could grow.” She finally noticed Tara’s soft smile and glanced away. “Sorry, I babbled again, didn’t I?”

“It’s cute.” Tara leaned forward and kissed her softly. “No matter what happens, I’ll support you.”

She felt vibrations against her back, and realized Starfire was purring. “Apology done. Now make-up cuddles.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Tara asked. She had started trying to get out of Starfire’s embrace before Raven pushed them down again and laid on top of her.

“Sorry Tar, no getting out of make-up cuddles. That’s your punishment.” Raven grinned, and for Tara, it felt like getting bathed in the light of the sun.


End file.
